City Limits: Not on The List
by ani-chan24
Summary: Original Fanfic. starring my original characters and my friend's. Yaoishonen ai. Noah collides into a boy one night and it ends up eventually changing his life for the better.


Alrighty then, This is an original story that was created off of a RP/Fanfiction a friend and I created together called City Limits. Also, I created new characters in this that weren't in the fic YET...

SA32: Wasn't me... who was dis with?

A girl I only knew as Ohanami...

Alright, like I said, this has our original characters in it as well as a group of new ones I made up since we never got to finish the RP since she never RESPONDED! growls

Anitelle pops in and knocks me out

SA32: twitch uh...Anitelle...who's gonna write the story now?

Anitelle: duh, me! Now, Yoka! Do the disclaimer!

A fox demon named Yoka pops in Yoka: Wait...we don't need a disclaimer! She really does own these characters... except for Noah, Tayden, Dov, and Neen, Ohanami owned them.

Anitelle: Oh yea...grabs Yoka, kisses her, then runs off

Yoka: .

SA32: sighs and slaps forehead Anywho, on with the fic...

Noah sighed as he walked back to his house from the magazine stand on the corner of the street. He looked into a plastic bag he held filled with magazines and candy and started to grab the list his friends made of which magazines they wanted and what candy to be bought. As he reached for it, he felt someone collide with him. He looked down and found himself staring at '' An angel...'' he whispered. 'No, a boy...teenager ...

probably...' He reasoned in his mind. The boy had long black hair and gorgeous emerald eyes. He had milky white skin that was marred by a few bruises on his face. He wore jeans and a black t-shirt and a long white shirt underneath so Noah couldn't tell if he had any bruises anywhere else.

The boy had a scared look on his face and was trembling slightly. ''Help me...please...'' Said the soft, melodic voice of the boy. Noah could barely hear him over the sound of feet trampling the ground. ''HE WENT AROUND 'ERE!'' He heard a British voice cry out. He then realized that the poor boy was being chased and hid him behind his back, telling him to be as quiet and still as he could. A group of boys ran the corner, all looking vaguely the same age as the boy behind him. '' 'Ey, you see a boy about our age, with black 'air and green eyes come 'round 'ere?'' The boy who called out before asked Noah. He had dark brown hair, spiked up and black eyes. Noah pointed to a street which broke into many alleyways and streets. The brunette nodded at Noah and he and his group ran down the street, breaking up into many groups which ran down different streets.

Noah turned to the boy who now clung to Noah's chest like it was a lifeline. ''Thank you...'' the boy murmured. ''You're welcome...uh, my name's Noah.'' Noah replied to the teenager. He shook the boy lightly as he got no answer. ''Uh, kid?'' He asked, and then noticed that the boy had passed out. He sighed and picked him up easily, suprised that a teen would be this light. He walked the rest of the way to his house and rang the doorbell, not able to open it by himself. The door opened, revealing his roommates, now staring at the boy in his arms. ''...THAT was not on the list...''

Tama's POV (black-haired boy), next morning

''So, he just bumped into you acidently?'' ''Yes, he was being chased by a group of guys.'' I opened my eyes, being awoken by unfamiliar voices. I notice I'm in a soft bed covered in caramel colored comforters. I look around and noticed I'm in a cream colored room. Next to the bed is a small, wooden bookcase, filled with anime. I notice it's mostly shoujo books, as well as yaoi and shounen ai anime. On top of the bookcase( it's about as tall as a table) is a TV remote, a lamp, and an anime. Across the room is the television, resting on a cabinet of sorts. Next to the TV and cabinet...thingy, is a purple door. I didn't know they came in purple! Maybe it was painted...

Anyway, on the other side of the TV and cabinet thing is another door...it's jade green. Somewhat lighter than my eyes, and much less vibrant. I'm getting off topic, anywho, the door is slightly open. I guess that's where the voices were coming from. ''So he's okay?'' Oh, they're back. That voice is deep and rough. ''Yep, he's alright except for a few minor bruisings on his face, arms, and upper chest.'' The voice that just spoke was lighter and had a bit of an african accent. ''Good, I was a little worried...'' ''Only a lil? Riiiiight...'' I blush at what the lighter voice insinuated. I sat up quietly, pulling the covers off. I blink. I'm only wearing a pair of soft blue pajama pants. ''Where'd I get these?'' I ask myself out loud. Stupid. The voices outside stopped talking. I watched as the green door opened and in came two men.

One was a black man, a bit of a jerry curl going on with his dark brown hair. His eyes were caramel colored and his skin had the tint of chocolate. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt that had the initials BMB on it. The other was the man from last night. Him! The black man said something to my savior...savior...I like that... oops, off topic. Anywho, the black man left the room. I stared at my savior. God, he's hot. His hair is messy and blonde, a little long in the back, trying for a tail? Not as long as mine though... His eyes are so deep, a beautiful blue I'd love to get lost in. He's well built, I can tell. He has a bronze tan as far as I can see, though that's not far since he's wearing a white tee, a green open tee over it, and blue jeans.

He's smiling at me... ''I'm Noah...'' So, my savior has a name... ''I told you before, but you had passed out...'' I blush and mutter an apology. ''Running 10 or 11 blocks can do that to you...'' I say and we both laugh. ''So...the bathroom's through there.'' He points to the purple door. ''Eiji put some clothes in there for you, we're washing your clothes right now.'' ''Eiji? Is he the one who owns these?'' I ask, refering to the blue cloth covering my lower body. He nods. ''Alright, I'll leave so you can shower and get dressed.'' ''Oh wait! ...I'm Tama...'' I mutter, feeling stupid since I didn't tell him earlier. He smiled. ''Nice to meet you, Tama.''

He says and leaves the room, shutting the green door with a click. I walked into the room behind the purple door only to be greeted with more purple. I strip of the pajama pants and put them in a purple hamper. I turn on the water in the shower/tub... which happened to be purple... and set it to the right temperature. I stepped in and started my shower.

-15 or so minutes later-

I step out, my hair smelling like lilacs. I wrap a violet colored towel around my waist and plug in a- you guessed it- purple hairdryer. I blow dry my hair and braid it, tying it with a black ponytail holder I found in the cabinet. I dry myself off and put the towel in the hamper. I look at the clothes which were placed on the lid of the toilet seat. It consisted of a pair of brown boxers, white socks, a beautiful creamy colored, long sleeved shirt with light brown lace at the end of the sleeves and collar. The pants were comfortable, brown khakis. I slipped everything on, putting my cell phone, which was ontop of all the clothes, in my pocket and smiled. It's a beautiful outfit, but not even close to my style.

Oh well. I step out of the bathroom, shutting the door, and walked out of the green door. I blink. On the outside, it's cream colored, the same as the walls of the room from before... Now, I'm in a hallway. A green hallway. At the end of the hallway is a light blue door, slightly open. Does everything here match? I walk down the hallway to the light blue door and open it more. I step into the room, which was a baby blue. On a dark blue couch, I see my savior and the black man, as well as two others I didn't recognize.

One had shoulder length, straight blonde hair.He had onyx eyes. He had a long scar on his left cheek, with two smaller ones ontop of it. His skin was a deep peach. He wore an orange tee shirt and faded blue jean cutoffs. Showing his legs from the knee down. He has a few scars on his legs and arms too, I notice. Oh? He keeps sneaking looks at the person on his left. On his right is Noah. On his left is a young man. He looks girlier than I do! Well, to me... He has long, wavy red hair that looks to come down to the small of his back. He has eyes as bright as the color of the walls and light peach skin. Unlike me, I look pale, alabaster... Anywho, he's wearing a deep red shirt, flowy at the bottom,with flowy, seethru sleeves and black dress pants, along with red socks. He keeps looking secretly at the blonde on his right. Aww, so cute. They like each other. On the redhead's other side is the black dude, who has his arm resting behind the redhead. I hope it's not a love triangle...

''Boo.'' I jump in suprise. I turn around and lock eyes with a short haired blonde. Lotta blondes here... His eyes were the color of chocolate pudding, and had on a blue tee with Inuyasha on it. He had on a pair of tan capris and was barefoot. He was smirking and a playful look shown in his eyes. ''So, you joining us or what?'' He asked. I smiled and nodded. He grinned and pushed me farther into the room. ''Guess who's here to join us!'' He called out, and everyone turned around to face us. Noah smiled at me and waved for me to sit down on the other couch. I smile back and sit in the seat closest to Noah. The brown eyed blonde sits next to me, grinning.

''Everyone, this is Tama.'' Noah announces. Everyone smiles and introduces themselves. ''I'm Akira, I'm 24, and I am a swordsmith. I also teach people to use swords.'' The tough looking blonde said. ''Oh, is that why you have those scars on your face, arms and legs?'' I ask. He nods, grinning. ''I have more on my chest, look.'' He lifts his shirt, as the redhead blushed his head off, excusing himself to the 'bathroom'. I 'ooh' and 'ahh' at the scars and he soon lets his shirt down. He 'secretly' looked around for the redhead to see him coming back in the room. A look of disappointment crosses his face for a second, but no one else seems to notice.

''Well, I'm Eiji, I'm 22, and am in my last year of designer school. I'm studying to be a tailor... I made the clothes you and I are wearing.''The redhead explains to me. I gasp and compliment his handiwork. He blushes in embarrassment. ''Next! I'm M.J. and I'm 22 as well. I'm in medical school, and am studying to be a family doctor.'' The black man says. I smile, that's a nice ambition. The bouncy blonde popped up in front of me. ''I be Tayden! I'm 24 and a dance instructor!'' I giggle. He looks confused as does everyone else. ''I guessed he'd be something physical like that, he seems so energetic!'' I explain. A look of comprehension is on everyone's face.

''Well, I'm Tama, as Noah told you. And I'm 18.'' I pause in telling them about myself as I hear someone go ''He's legal!'' I blush, shake my head and start talking again. ''I'm going to Izark Watamori High School. I'm studying to be an artist, or an art teacher.'' Noah looks impressed and I blush as Eiji asks me to draw a picture of him. ''I work best when I have my own sketchbook and pencils. Next time.'' I explain, and Eiji just nods, smiling cutely. Akira's blushing. ''Hey, Tama? Why were those boys chasing you last night, if you don't mind me asking?'' Noah asks. I yawn, I knew that would come up soon.

''Well, you know the dude with the English accent?'' Noah nods, explaining about there being a British dude in the group. I starts again. ''It turns out his girlfriend dumped him because she had a crush on me and they trailed me after school to see if I liked her. Thr girl's really popular and nice but I didn't like her like that, which is what I told them. They then accused me of being gay, which I of course, denied.'' Everyone seemed to pale at that. ''I'm bisexual,which is what I told them. They then started chasing me, I ran at least four blocks til I accudently collided with Noah, who saved me.'' Everyone looks calmer and more relaxed. ''So you know, everyone here is bi or gay, don't feel odd.'' M.J. says ti me. I smile, that's good to know. We sit in silence for a few minutes before-''I just realized, I didn't tell you about me.'' Noah says, realization comprehendible on his face. ''Well then, I'm Noah, and I'm 26.'' I blink in suprise. Eight years my senior!

He looks so young, all of them do. ''I'm a therapist, and have published a book.'' I gasp. That's right! He was on the back of that book Lucie was reading! I blink. Oh crap! Lucie and Gio and Red! I'm supposed to meet them! I slip out my cell and look at the time. I'm to meet them in 15 minutes! ''What's wrong?'' Akira asks me. I guess my suprise is showing on my face. ''I'm supposed to meet my friends in 15 minutes at the Rustero Cinaplex!'' Noah looks a little sad. ''I promise I'll be back, I mean, I've gotta return these fabulous clothes! Here, my cell number, just call when my clothes are done and I'll come back soon.'' I write my number on Noah's hand, but he didn't seem to mind. I thank everyone for their hospitality and slip on my shoes, which I find by the door. I open to leave the house and the last thing I hear is Akira saying, ''Why did he write it on NOAH'S hand?''

Well, that's the end of the first chapter! Don't worry, I'm writing more even if I don't get a review from anyone but Toni. Ja ne for now!


End file.
